ThreeYears Series
by Sakura Martinez
Summary: What happened after Kyosuke Kano left the Jyoyo Orange Hight Soccer Team? How did he and Miki managed to keep their relationship and their promise? R&R. A short story about Kyosuke and Miki.
1. Letter

A Hungry Heart Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N:

Well, this will be my first HH fanfic. I've been dying to write one for a long, long time ever since I've laid my eyes on that anime. And now that Animax Asia has finished airing it, I've been missing it a lot. Well, luckily, I'm not the only HH fan out there. Well, enough yapping, here's a short fanfic from HH with our favorite couple, Kyosuke Kanou and Miki Tsujiwari.

Just for everybody to know, I based this fanfic from the series.

Three-Years Series:

First Episode: Letter

It has been three years since Kyosuke Kanou, the promising striker with orange-colored hair and a hot temper left the Jyoyo Orange High Soccer Club, three years since he last set foot on Japan after leaving for another country where he had become a well known Striker, achieving his dreams that he and Seisuke, his older brother, are about the only Japanese soccer players that are well known around the world. When he first left Japan, he promised a certain green-haired girl that he would come back right after the first game, but he found it hard to do so because of the hectic schedule that he has now that he is a professional soccer player, thus, he was only left to write letters to her and tell her everything that has been happening. The green-haired girl, Miki Tsujiwaki, also wrote back all of Kyosuke's letters, telling him everything that has been happening in Japan while he was away. Thus, it came as a surprise when Miki wrote to Kyosuke that his two team mates and best friends – Koji Jefferson Sakai and Rodrigo were given the chance to become pros like him, and the team that gave them such a chance was England's Soccer Team, that meant that those two would still be working together and would make England's national team more stronger.

"That's unbelievable." Kyosuke muttered when he first read the letter, "Why didn't MY team pick them…that would have been much more amazing or my bro's team."

Kyosuke continued to read on, he was beginning to be excited all the more after reading the first block of Miki's letter. It was after all, her latest letter for him and there was no practices as of now.

_There also has been rumors going on around and that for some strange reason, coach Murakami doesn't stop if from going around. It has been going on for a while now, these rumors states that Seisuke will be leaving the Milan Team and would be joining some other team. Whose team is still unknown, heck, even the truth about these rumors are still unknown, maybe you can talk with your brother and ask him yourself, Kyosuke._

"He's leaving Milan?" Kyosuke wondered, "That can't be right, Milan won't let him and besides, there wouldn't be any other team that's good enough to meet his standards, how can he say he's going to leave?"

Kyosuke decided that he would ask Seisuke about it when he writes him a letter, he dismissed that thought first as he went on reading.

_How long would it still take for you to return back here? Everyone misses you: your mother and father, the team, Coach Murakami…everyone, and that includes me. We're really longing to see you, I'm longing to see you._

Kyosuke smiled at that, he was also missing everyone especially Miki. They weren't the only one wondering when he will be able to return to them, he, himself was also wondering when the coach would let him leave.

Kyosuke didn't want the letter he was reading to end, but alas, Kyosuke had already come at the end of the letter.

_I really hope you'd come home soon, Kyosuke. It's really different here without you, but the Jyoyo Orange High Spirit is still here, even though Koji, Rodrigo and yourself are out of here. Come home soon, and always remember that I love you._

And with that the letter ended.

Kyosuke silently whispered back to the letter, "I love you too, Miki.", hoping that some strange force would bring these words to his love.

Part I – End

Well, here ends the first part of the Three-Years Series that I'm developing for HH..

Well, with that said, I hope you would review and tell me what you guys think, don't flame me too much, 'kay?

This is Haru Glory saying 'Peace' and signing out! See ya all later everybody!


	2. Reflections

A Hungry Heart Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N:

As promised here is the Part II of the Three-Years Series. I have plenty of time in my hands right at this point since it's our Christmas Break now and classes wouldn't start until January 10 or so.

Anyways, you guys are probably aching to read the second installment, so without further yapping, here's the second installment of the Three-Years Series. Have fun!

Three-Years Series:

Episode Two: Reflections

It was already six o'clock in the evening, the soccer practice was finally over and so, with what's left of her stamina, Miki Tsujiwari walked on back to her house along with her friends and team mates. As they walked, her companions were talking about all sorts of stuff just to make their walk more interesting. Miki on the other hand, though she was listening to the conversation and nodding every-now-and-then to acknowledge that she heard them, was thinking, thinking back on some things that has happened and about the love of her life. She continued on with her musings until their group parted and she found herself in front of her own house already. Silently, she opened the door with her keys and didn't bother on saying that she was home since she knew her parents wouldn't be back for a long while – which was much later that evening.

Silently, after taking off her shoes, she made her way up to her bedroom and laid down on her bed, hugging an orange pillow.

"Three years…" she thought, "That's how long it has been already? Three years without me seeing him other than on the television set and newspapers…"

Miki always does this every time she comes home ever since he had left. She has nothing left to do, she found nothing left to do other than doing her homework and stuff like that…but nothing left interesting to be done after Kyosuke Kanou left. She had already sent him three letters this week, the last one telling him about the rumor concerning his older brother, Seisuke Kanou. Even though she has already sent three straight letters, she felt like she wanted to write to Kyosuke some more.

"I bet he's laughing at me right now counting all those letters." Miki thought, "But I hope he manages to sense that I really do miss him."

Miki remembered all those times that she had been at the Boy's Soccer Club's dormitory, always visiting because she had wanted to 'keep an eye' on Kyosuke. But now that he was no longer there, Miki just visited occasionally.

She remembered the first time she saw the orange-haired young man. He was just walking about, strolling the city when someone suddenly snatched a bag and seeing a soccer ball, he decided to act. He kicked the ball so hard that it looked like it went into flames as it traveled towards the culprit. That was how she came to know him and how she decided to make him the first coach of the newly opened Girl's Soccer Club of Jyoyo Orange Hill.

If she could remember it right, it was all thanks to her that his passion for soccer was rekindled and how he came to be where he was today. Sure, there were times that they had some misunderstandings and some fights, but that was how they got to know each other better.

"And I think it was his thick headedness that made me fall in love with him."

She remembered how she always visited him in his room at the hospital when he was once injured. How she always brings him his assignments for school and other school stuff. She remembered at one particular visit, how their eyes met and how she felt her face burning. She had known by then that she had some sort of crush, not at Seisuke Kanou, but at Kyosuke Kanou. It was a surprise for her at that time, since she also remembered having a crush on Seisuke long before she met Kyosuke.

She remembered their first game against probably a higher class of opponents. How Kyosuke, though still injured, sneaked out of the hospital and cheered for her team and for herself as well. But they lost, miserably at that, yet, even so, Kyosuke didn't think it was that a bad thing, he was there to comfort her as she cried as the rain poured on. His eyes, as she remembered were full of warmth, those prideful eyes were gone. She remembered his warmth at that time.

Kyosuke was also there when they won their first match against the same opponents, he was there to see her score the goal, not just any goal, but the winning goal. It was him who though her how to score such a goal and it was him whom she remembered during that match. She remembered telling herself that it was 'for Kyosuke' over and over again in her head.

Finally, she remembered how they said goodbye to each other as Kyosuke was about to board the plane that would take him where he is now. How she made him promise to come back to her when he finishes with his first game and she in turn promised to write to him, which she acknowledged. The last thing he said as the escalators brought him out of sight, was something he said not only to her but to the rest of his team: "Jyoyo Orange High Spirit!"

Those words were what kept her going, the Orange High Spirit, the spirit that Kyosuke enkindled in their hearts, it was the spirit that made them stronger and wiser.

"I sure do miss him." Miki muttered, "I really do. Why can't he call me or something rather than writing back, that way, I could hear his voice again."

It was what she really felt, she missed every single thing that made Kyosuke Kanou, Kyosuke Kanou and what made her fall for him. She misses his voice, his orange hair, his laughter, his bragging, every single part of him.

Finally, Miki gave in. She didn't care if Kyosuke would think of her differently, but she wanted to write to him again, even though it has only been two days since her last letter. She wanted him to see that she wanted him to come back home, come back to her. And so, she stood up and went over to her desk taking out a piece of scented stationary paper and a pen and began writing her fourth letter to Kyosuke that week.

The first line that she wrote was something that she always told him:

_I miss you and I love you._

Part II – End

A/N:

Finally the second part is done, so what do you guys think? It's all Miki there, or what I think she was and must have felt when Kyosuke left. I really don't know if I got it right. I kept forgetting which team it was Miki's team fought against and which team it was that Kyosuke was taken into, so sorry for that. Anyways, I forgot to mention that this would be a three-part series, so only one last part before it ends…I wonder how it would end, don't you.

Well, I've written quite enough. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think, okay? With those said, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! Ja ne!


	3. Back to Me

A Hungry Heart Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N:

Finally, the last installment of the Three-Years Series. Hope you guys like this. That's about all there is in this author note's section so read on.

Three-Years Series

Last Episode: Back to Me

Miki was already used to writing letters to Kyosuke, he was used to the fact that Kyosuke would always find some time, even though it would usually take a long time, to reply to these letters. It didn't bother Miki though, as long as he would read all those letters and know as well as feel that she misses him and that she truly loves him.

She was so busy and keen on writing him a letter that she didn't hear her mother call out to the whole house that she was home, nor did he hear her father do the same. All she noticed was how long the letter she was writing was getting. She could just imagine the look on Kyosuke's face when he receives this letter.

On the meantime, her parents were busy preparing. They've got the whole house cleaned and they even cooked some delicious meals for a guest that was coming over. Both Mr. and Mrs. Tsujiwaki were excited, but they wondered what their daughter could be doing up in her room. But they did not bother to go up and check on her, there are still a lot of things to be done and a whole other things to be prepared.

Several minutes later, Miki heard a lot of voices downstairs, wondering what it could be, she stood up and went downstairs. When she got down, she was surprised to see all of her team mates and everyone from the Boys Soccer Club.

"What are you guys doing here and what's all these food for?" She asked, the question were directed to everyone in there including her parents.

"Why are you asking that to us, Miki?" Doctor Kiori asked back, then added, "You should be the one to know why."

"What are you talking about, Doctor?" Miki asked, still clueless.

"Why are you still dress in your school uniform, Miki?" Coach Murakami asked soon after Miki asked her question, "Why don't you go and change your clothes to something more casual?"

"Why won't you guys answer my question?" Miki asked exasperated.

"Just do what the coach tells you Miki, we promise we'll fill you in afterwards, if you really are clueless to all of this…" Koji said flashing his winning smile

Sighing, Miki gave up knowing at that specific time what this was all about. So she turned around and began walking up to her room.

As she was doing so, one of her team mates said, "And while you're at it, Miki, why don't you go and take a bath as well. It wouldn't do to just change your outfit."

Miki nodded at her team mate who goes by the name Lila, and she continued on walking up the stairs and entering her room. Once inside, she picked up her new outfit, one that she had never gotten to wear before. It was a one-piece dress with Sakura petals drawn into its pink silk-like background. Once she had laid it down on her bed, she went on to her bathroom which was a little ways to the right side of her room and took a bath.

It took several more minutes for Miki to finish taking a bath. After she had done so, she immediately dressed up, combed her hair and put on a little bit of make-up. She had no idea why she was doing so, but something inside her was telling her that she needs to be in her best outfit and look better than normal.

Meanwhile, as she was doing so, Koji and Rodrigo along with Coach Murakami, Doctor Kiori and Seisuke were all still having their little chat…

"That's strange..." Rodrigo said, "It really seems like Miki knows nothing of what's really going on."

"Yeah, it really seems like that way." Koji nodded in agreement, then looked over at Murakami, "Coach, didn't you guys tell her?"

"Well, I told Kiori to tell her." Murakami replied.

The three others and Coach Murakami then looked over at the long, brown-colored hair and the beautiful lady beside the coach.

"I think I did mention it to her when she went over to the dormitory." Doctor Kiori replied, "I don't think she remembered it though. What bothers me is that why did Kyosuke decided to call me that night instead of contacting you, Seisuke."

"I think maybe he thought that I was still in Milan." Seisuke replied, "He doesn't know what my contact number is, so instead of telling mom and dad when he called to tell us, he just called 'our' parents and you separately."

"Well that makes sense." Koji said, "Kyosuke is a lazy person when it comes to something like this. Still, I can't believe he plans to do something like this to Miki."

"Well, surprising everyone is his specialty." Seisuke said, "Even if it has nothing to do with soccer."

At this everyone laughed. And it was at that point that Miki came down to join them. Everyone was surprised to see Miki dressed in such outfit and Doctor Kiori even noticed the soft make-up she had on her face. This made everyone who knows what was going on smile.

Miki then walked over to Koji, Rodrigo, Murakami, Kiori and Seisuke's group and repeated the same question she had asked them before.

"Now would anyone mind telling me what's this all about?" Miki asked, frustration evident in her voice, "I don't think that you are all here to celebrate my birthday since that is still a week away, so…what's going on?"

"Well you see…" Seisuke was about to explain when someone knocked on the door.

"Now what? More visitors?" Miki asked.

"Why don't you go on ahead and answer the door first, Miki?" Kiori said, "It would only be proper that you are the one who answers it, right?"

Miki knows this to be correct, and so, sighing once again, she went on ahead. Murakami and the others looked at Kiori.

"Well, I really meant when I said that." Kiori said, "After all, this night was supposed to be for her and not for us."

"I guess you're right, Kiori." Murakami said, "Let's all just stay here and wait…"

Everyone who heard this nodded.

Meanwhile, Miki was already at the door. She didn't bother to look over the circular peephole in their door, but went on opening the door. When she did so, her heart skipped a beat, she was surprised…more than surprise rather as she saw the person standing in front of her door.

Smiling at her with his warm smile was none other than Kyosuke Kano….

"Kyosuke?" Miki squealed with delight, "What are you doing here? Why didn't you told me you're coming home?"

"I though I would surprise you…I hope you don't mind everyone being here as well." Kyosuke replied.

"So, they all knew you were coming back?" Miki asked.

"Well yeah…I told them I was coming home earlier than I thought since my coach allowed me, but I also told them not to give any hint of that to you." The orange haired 19-year-old striker replied.

"Your coach allowed you?" she asked, "I though he was a strict old fellow."

"Well, he still is." Kyosuke replied, "But I told him that a special person's birthday is coming up and that I want to be there with her when it does."

Miki blushed at this, she was still not used to Kyosuke calling her his 'special person'. But it made her feel warm and she did like being called that.

"So, you came back here for me?" Miki asked, not being able to look back at his eyes that were full of warmth and care.

"Of course." Kyosuke replied, "Besides, not a day has passed by without me regretting the fact that I wasn't able to kept my promise to come back to you after my first game."

"Oh, Kyosuke…" Miki swooned.

Kyosuke grinned, "I have a lot of things I want to tell you, but right now, let's party first. I bet everyone's dying to see a world class striker such as myself!"

"Oh, Kyosuke, you really haven't changed one bit!" Miki chuckled.

Kyosuke laughed at the comment, "I can say the same thing to this place…now, where's the food?"

Miki smiled, and all though she knew that it would be such a topic when school resumes tomorrow, she did not care. She gave Kyosuke a short peck at the lips and smiled thinking that He was there and that nothing else matters most except that Kyosuke Kano, though for just a short while, has come back to her…and that she has a whole week, perhaps more to enjoy the company of her one-true-love.

Part III – The End

A/N:

Well, that's about the last episode for this fanfic.

I hope you guys liked it, though it was a bit short. Well, please review, I'm dying to know what you guys think. With those said, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! Till next time! Ja Ne!


End file.
